Cable strain relieving devices are known to provide longitudinal protection. That is, such strain relieving devices prevent the cable from being pulled from (or pushed into) the device or apparatus that the cable is connected to. However, these devices typically do not provide protection for rotation about the cable's axis. Excessive rotation may break the connection of the wires to the device or apparatus that the cable is connected to.
Others that have attempted to prevent or reduce axial rotation of the cable, have employed complicated mechanical structures or arrangements that increase both the cost of the cable strain relieving device and the complexity of its manufacture. Accordingly, a need exists for a simple and inexpensive cable strain relieving device that prevents axial rotation and longitudinal movement.